Desvios
by Sonenclar
Summary: Seu riso preenche esta noite, o único som que preciso ouvir. Que desejo ouvir.
1. 30 Minutos para a Meia Noite

**Desvios**

**(Gray P.)**

_1º Ato - 30 minutos para a meia noite_

_

* * *

_

É mais uma noite como outra qualquer.

Os clichês não param. _Não desejo que parem, _mesmo que só por alguns instantes. Enquanto corro, posso sentir o fio de suor que desce meu rosto, o som laborioso de minha respiração desordenada, meus passos inconstantes e apressados ecoam através do asfalto e da noite ao meu redor.

Posso ouvir risadas e toda a alegria que, com todo o seu calor, aquecem esta fria noite de inverno. Mas nada disso importa. Nada disso _me_ importa. Enquanto corro, não evito pensar na forma como deixei Tsuna para trás. Após receber aquela mensagem em meu celular, apenas saí rapidamente sem ao menos explanar a situação, ou a aparente razão para tamanha pressa de minha parte. Ou por Estupidez, ou por falta de atenção, por burrice, chame do que quiser. Eu sei que não passo de um tolo correndo em uma noite nebulosa e cheia de neve a cair do céu. Um completo idiota que pretende chegar a algum lugar.

Faltam 27 minutos para a meia noite. Meu corpo continua movendo-se em direção ao meu destino. Sim, um completo idiota, eu já sei. Sei que não faz o menor sentido sair correndo a esta hora no ano novo, muito menos sair correndo de terno e gravata. _Ah, merda!_

Queiram me perdoar, ou não, sintam-se a vontade. Porque não foi assim que planejei esta porra de fim de ano. Dane-se. Está frio pra porra, estou esgotado com a quantidade estúpida de trabalho que tenho e só tenho mais alguns minutos pra atravessar a cidade praticamente inteira a pé. A PÉ! (Suspiro) Não reparem o mau humor, se possível. Na verdade, estou longe de estar irritado, mas o motivo já é outra história. Uma história um tanto longa que resumirei rapidamente como "um certo alguém que está a minha espera neste instante".

Quem? Ah, não é da conta de vocês. Não interessa quem...! Yamamoto? Por que raios, diabos, demônios, seria ele? (Silêncio) Merda, e se for ele, hã? E daí se for ele? Ele é um idiota viciado em um maldito esporte americano, no qual um bando de idiotas rebatem bolas com tacos de madeira. E aquele maldito sorriso, hein? Como se ele não possuísse problemas sérios em, sua vida, nenhuma questão a ser resolvida... Aquele bastardo. Mas de alguma forma bizarra... Ainda assim, ele é alguém importante para mim. _Agora._ Nada foi planejado, podem apostar que não. Mesmo assim, continuo correndo em sua direção.

(Mais 13 minutos para a meia noite.)


	2. 13 Minutos até Você

N/A: Olá para todos! Primeiramente, muito obrigado pelas poucas (MAS VÁLIDAS!) reviews! ^^ Sempre é bom saber que alguém aprova o trabalho da gente, assim como é ótimo saber que alguém gasta um pouco do seu tempo pra postar review aqui neste site. (Sei como é... Eu também leio muitas fics e às vezes não tenho saco pra postar comentários. Triste, mas verdade...)

Bom, aqui está o segundo capítulo da minha fic. (Ainda tem mais dois caps prontinhos para serem postados ;D)

Divirtam-se~

* * *

**Desvios**

**(Gray P.)**

_Ato 2 - 13 Minutos até Você_

_

* * *

_

Apesar de todos os problemas, _por causa de todos eles, _ele é o único que não se move. Apesar de todo o meu esforço para mantê-lo longe, ele ainda permanece imóvel, ao meu alcance. Talvez, e apenas talvez, este seja o motivo de minha irritação. Saber que "ele estará lá" é a verdadeira razão do meu descontrole. Como, me pergunto, como ele pode simplesmente saber dessas coisas? Sempre tão certo, sem dúvidas aparentes ou decisões a serem consideradas. _O meu completo oposto_. Não desejo que ele se aproxime, d_esejo que dê mais um passo adiante em minha direção_.

Eu não preciso de compreensão, _quero que me compreenda ou que ao menos tente compreender-me_. Desejo manter minhas cicatrizes, _eu_ _não quero que as veja_. Se as vir, e ele encontrará uma forma de vê-las com certeza, então eu não mais poderei me esconder por detrás de meu sarcasmo ou de minha tão bem conhecida raiva. Meu escudo irá cair definitivamente, pelo menos para ele em específico. Ele será capaz de enxergar através de minhas mentiras, meu mau-humor e palavras ríspidas.

Por isso, sempre tive receio de seu olhar ocasionalmente atento, apavorado de que me veja como sou. Porque ele vê. _Não quero ser visto, muito menos salvo._ E após tantos anos correndo incansavelmente de tudo que se aproximasse de meu eu interior, de tudo que potencialmente pudesse me machucar de alguma forma, eu finalmente percebi. _Ele sabe_, soube desde o início. Ele reconhece que não preciso de conserto, ele não pretende fazer isso.

E, apenas com este pensamento, sorrio inconscientemente e continuo a correr em sua direção.

(08 minutos para a meia noite.)


	3. 08 Minutos Pensando em Você

N/A: Gente, não esperava tantos comentários. Porque, cá pra nós, eu postei esta fic há poucos dias. Mais uma vez obrigado pela paciência e boa vontade! Agora respondendo as suas reviews...

_**Nigikuma: **_Olá de novo! Está tudo ótimo comigo, e espero que com você também! Sei fazer suspense? Que nada... Mas obrigado pelo comentário! Espero que goste deste capítulo!~

_**Ny-ya:**_ Fico feliz em saber que está adorando! Fiz essa fic tão assim de repente que a ideia apenas me surgiu e resolvi escrever. Postarei o último logo, não se preocupe!~

_**Hiei-and-shino:**_ Fico grata com seus comentários! Penso tão pouco de mim que nem chego a notar que até escrevo algumas coisas que prestem. xD Usar a ideia dos minutos em um projeto seu? Lógico que pode! Fico lisonjeada em poder ser de alguma ajuda! Mas, só deixo usar a ideia se me permitir ler sua história depois! Fiquei até surpresa por ter pedido permissão, vá em frente e espero que esta pequena ideia minha tenha sido válida pra seu projeto. ^^

_**Reenev e Senhor Deus K:**_ Muitíssimo obrigado pelas reviews também! (Claro que não ia esquecer de vocês! ^^)

Bom, sem mais enrolações, vamos a fic. Aproveitem, o próximo capítulo será o último! :D

* * *

**Desvios**

**(Gray P.)**

_3º Ato - 08 Minutos Pensando em Você_

_

* * *

_

Era a tão esperada véspera de ano novo. Entretanto, um italiano continuava a correr pelas ruas da deserta Namimori. Faltavam alguns poucos minutos para a explosão de fogos e gritos que precediam a chegada do ano novo, mas o italiano não estava dando a mínima para este fato. Aquela recente mensagem em seu celular era o que o movia naquele momento.

_Mais rápido._

A única coisa na qual pensava era chegar até a sua casa. A casa _deles_. Alguém enfim esperava por seu retorno. Estava tarde, o tempo passava sem piedade, mas ele continuava sua pequena jornada até o outro. O italiano, que sequer cogitara sonhar com um retorno pacífico ao lar desde sua infância, agora não cogitava a possibilidade de deixar o japonês esperando. Não... Porque se o ele esperasse, se estivesse a sua espera, o jovem italiano definitivamente não hesitaria em trocar aquela enorme mansão na Itália por aquele pequeno restaurante de Sushi no Japão.

_Com a respiração fora de controle, passos incertos, mas sem um minuto a desperdiçar._

Após anos e anos de desapego a qualquer objeto ou relacionamento, o jovem italiano finalmente encontrara um lugar para o qual voltar, um lugar para o qual ansiava poder sempre retornar. E então, a exatos 5 minutos da explosão de fogos e do inadiável ciclo de eventos que levavam ao ano seguinte, o jovem italiano vira o japonês correndo na direção oposta a sua. Após todo esse tempo, Yamamoto Takeshi ainda ousava encontrar Gokudera Hayato no meio do caminho, nunca permitindo que o italiano terminasse o trajeto inteiro por conta própria, como se sentisse que o italiano não devesse mais fazer tudo sozinho. _Como se realmente soubesse o quão facilmente o italiano sentia-se solitário._ O italiano Gokudera encarava o japonês Yamamoto com certa surpresa no olhar. Mas acima de tudo, não evitou sorrir ao constatar que Takeshi o havia encontrado.

Como sempre o fez.


	4. Porto Seguro

N/A: Mais uma vez, muito obrigado pelos comentários! Estou feliz em finalmente ter uma fic completa no depois de tanto tempo. Eu tenho que tomar vergonha e escrever mais frequentemente. Mas, saibam que já tenho uma próxima totalmente planejada de 8059, só falta escreve-la. Algo como um universo alternativo onde o Yama é um assassino e o Dera é sua vítima. Coisas piegas e muito love. Enfim... ;D

_**Nyyya:**_ Obrigado por acompanhar e sinto muito pela demora!

_**Reneev:**_ Cinderella? Que lindo! Isso é verdade! (Nem tinha percebido o_o') Se o Gokudera ouvisse isso, matava a gente xDD

_**Indichin:**_ Ah, sem problema! Obrigado por ao menos comentar após ler os capitulos! ^^ Fico muito contente em saber que fiz você voltar a ler fics de 8059, mesmo após ter enjoado um pouco xD Espero que tenha dado tudo certo no simulado! o_o~

_**Hiei-and-shino:**_ Espero mesmo te fazer dizer "own, como eu amo esses dois", a cena final tá bem melosa. xD E como anda a sua fic? Já escreveu algo? Me adiciona no msn se quiser! (graypad2 (arroba) ) Estou ansiosa pra ler a sua fic de 185980! Triângulos amorosos são sempre bons! ^^

Bom, é isso. Divirtam-se e me perdoem pela demora!

* * *

**Desvios**

**(Gray P.)**

_4º Ato - Porto Seguro

* * *

_

"Isso não é justo." Bradava o italiano.

"Eu sei." Era a resposta do japonês. "Mas você veio correndo, então estamos empatados." Riu.

"Não é isso!" Retrucou o italiano, enquanto aproximava-se de Yamamoto. "Você consegue ser incrivelmente tapado quando quer." Afirmou antes de passar pelo outro e ir em direção ao Takesushi.

Yamamoto apenas o deixara ir, virando-se e olhando para as costas de Gokudera. Yamamoto suspirou. "O que está esperando?" A voz de Gokudera surpreendera Yamamoto. Mas logo Yamamoto apressou-se em alcançar Gokudera, já que este havia timidamente lhe estendido uma mão para que andassem lado a lado.

Assim que se deram as mãos, Yamamoto sorriu mais uma vez ao perceber o rubor nas bochechas de Gokudera. Certamente ele não se cansaria tão cedo das reações infantis do italiano. "Haha, você é bem indeciso, não é?"

"Algum problema com isso, baseball freak?*"

"Nenhum." O tom de seriedade na voz de Yamamoto causou um arrepio no corpo do italiano, tão pouco acostumado estava o italiano àquele tipo de convicção que o outro deixava transparecer às vezes. "Vamos logo, eu já preparei o jantar. Além disso..."

"O quê?" Quando Yamamoto não respondera a ele, Gokudera rapidamente procurou algum contato visual para convencer o outro a terminar sua fala. "Takeshi..."

"Ah, bem..." Yamamoto hesitava, um crescente tom carmim a alcançar seu rosto. "Eu não posso exatamente te abraçar aqui, não é? Haha... Ai!" Gritou devido ao súbito encontro do punho de Gokudera com seu braço.

O japonês pode notar o rubor que ainda prevalecia no rosto do italiano ao seu lado. Bem, talvez este desvio bastasse. Mesmo que a jornada dele tivesse sido tortuosa, o italiano enfim possuía um porto seguro para o qual voltar.

_Sua aceitação enfim pode me alcançar, pois nunca duvidei de sua existência e gentileza._

* * *

*Baseball freak: viciado em baseball (Apenas não traduzi porque acho a tradução meio estranha xD)

Muitissimo obrigado por lerem e pela paciência!

Até a próxima! ^^


End file.
